Memories of Him
by Takiru Mikimora
Summary: Shinobu reminisces on her time spent at Hinata dorms and of Keitaro when she soon learns that the one she loves may not be as far out of reach as she thinks.
1. The Notebook

Hello people! This is my first ever Love Hina fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Oh and please tell me if you would like me to write more chapters!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Love Hina, but if I did that would be awesome!

**Chapter 1**

**The Notebook**

There she lay, awake in her room, mind wondering on thoughts and memories ofher time spent at Hinata dorms. She stands and walks out of her room and thendown the hall. She walks by Keitaro's room, noticing the door is open. Stoppingfor a moment in the doorway she looks in, but he is not there.

Slowly she walks into the room, looks to the table finding a small black notebook. This has not been the first time she has seen this notebook, she realizes.

Thinking back to the day that she had run away from home, sheremembers that she had been sitting a public bench when she caught Keitaro staring at her out of the corner of his eye from another bench closeby. A few of the town elders took the book he had been writing in and wheretossing it back and forth. He desperately tried to retrieve it when suddenlythe elders dropped it. The notebook feel open to a drawing of her, butsomething was different about this drawing. She was... smiling.

Her mind fades back to reality as she begins to flip through the sketch book. Shinobu flips the pages until she comes to the same drawing that she hadremembered seeing that day. Her mind then wandered on thoughts of Keitaru.

"Could he ever love me?" she asks herself. 'No...I'm too young for him,' shethought, 'Plus...he loves Naru...'

Suddenly her thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She turns tofind Keitaro stadning in the doorway. Her head drops in embarrassment.

"Hey Shinobu, what are you doing in here?" he asks her with a smile across his face.

She stands there silent, and slowly raising her head she looks into his eyes. tears begin to run down run down her cheeks like small rivers, as she throws the sketch book down.

Quickly she runs past him to her room, yelling, "I'm sorry,"as she goes.

Alone, Keitaro looks down at the open book on the ground. He notices it isopened to the drawing of Shinobu. Quickly, he turns around, chasing after her. He runs down the hall to Shinobu's room, finding her in the corner, her arms wrapped around her legs so that they are pulled to her chest. Her face is buried into her knees. He slowly makes his way toward her, and kneels down, gently lifting her chin.

Speaking softly and with kind words he asks, "Why are you so sad?"She looks him in the eyes, tears running down her face. He wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Keitaro…" she speaks in a soft tone. "Why are you so nice to me?" Keitaro was silent for a moment.

"Well why shouldn't I be?" he finally asks.

She looks away. "Because I'm just a nosy, annoying little girl," she replies. He then sits down next to her, resting against the wall. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment and then says in the same soft, kind tone he used earlier, "You shouldn't say that about yourself."

"But...I went through your stuff," she says, looking down at the ground.He turns to her, lifting her chin gently once again.

"I don't mind...really,"he whispers softly, "Plus...you're not the first person that has gone through my stuff."

She turns away once more. "But still..." Suddenly her words were silenced as Keitaro turns her head and kisses her softly on the lips. Her eyes widen in shock.

'He's actually kissing me!'


	2. The Aftershock

**Chapter 2**

**The Aftershock**

**(The next day)**

Shinobu wanders the hallways of the Hinata dorms, thinking about what had  
happened the previous day.

'Did that really happen,' she thought to herself, 'or was it just a  
dream?'

She wanders down the stairs to the living area and sits on the couch. Her  
mind is still on previous events, and she doesn't notice that Naru has  
walked into the room and has sat next to her.

"Hey Shinobu," she says.

"Oh…hey…" Shinobu says kind of startled.

"Um…Shinobu, can I ask you something?" Naru asks, "Have you noticed  
anything strange about Keitaro here lately?"

Shinobu sits there silent for a moment as her mind wanders back to  
yesterday's events.

'So it really did happen…' she thinks to herself.

"No I haven't," she replies after a moment fazing back into the  
conversation.

Naru adjusts herself on the couch to where feet and legs are on the couch as  
she sighs. Shinobu turns to face away from her, unable to tell her the truth.  
Naru has always loved Keitaro. All of the residents of the dorms can see that.  
She is just too stubborn to admit it thought.

"He just kinda seems a little distant from me since yesterday," Naru  
says, "and you know how he usually is around me…that perv."

"Maybe he's just sick or doesn't feel good," Shinobu says,  
pondering.

"Maybe…" Naru says as she gets up, "Well, anyways, thanks for  
talking to me Shin, I really appreciate it."

Shinobu turns to her giving a fake smile, "You're welcome."

Naru walks out of the room as Shinobu turns back to her original position on  
the couch.

'What have I done?' she asks herself, 'I do want to be with Keitaru  
but I don't want to hurt Naru...'

She gets up and walks to her room, grabbing a towel. As she arrives to her  
room she looks down at her doorstep only to find that Keitaro's notebook is  
sitting there. She notices the note on it.

To: Shinobu

I drew some more pictures of you and I thought you might like them. Well, I  
hope you like the gift.

Love, Keitaro

She stands there, staring at the one word that he had never said or even  
mentioned when it came to her…love. She opens the book to find the pictures of her. As she flips through the

book, she finds the final page. Her eyes widen as a light blush comes over her  
face. It was a picture of Keitaro holding her in a loving kind of way. His  
arms were wrapped around her as if he would never let go.

'Keitaro…'


End file.
